DEVELOPMENTAL CORE The Developmental Core for the Tuskegee University component of the MSM/TU/UABCCC Partnership consists of the Developmental Research Program, under which the pilot and full projects are administered, the Research Training and Career Development Program, the Outreach Program, the Cancer Education Program, the Recruitment Program, and the two Shared Resources, Biostatistics and Bioethics. The Developmental Core will be directed by the Pi's, under the guidance of the IAC. As noted in the Administrative Core section of this proposal, the co-leaders of the individual Programs noted above will provide a brief update at the monthly IAC meetings. On a rotating basis, an in-depth presentation and discussion of the various Programs will provide the IAC with the opportunity to evaluate the Program with some detail and make suggestions and mid-course corrections as necessary. At Tuskegee, the Lead PI, Dr. Timothy Turner, is responsible for the following Programs in the Developmental Core: Administrative Core, Planning &Evaluation Core, Developmental Research Program, and Bioethics and Biostatistics Shared Resources. Dr. Roberta Troy, PI, will be responsible for the Research Training and Career Development (RTCD), Cancer Outreach, and Cancer Education Programs. Both Pi's will share responsibility for the Recruitment Program at Tuskegee. The Developmental Research Program is responsible for the pilot/full research projects. To that end, this Program is responsible for the call for proposals, selection of competitive projects, progress evaluation for the research projects, adequacy of mentorship (along with RTCD Program) and advice regarding the pursuit of external funding. Dr. Turner is the Tuskegee leader of this Program. The Research Training and Career Development Program is responsible for development and implementation of training tracks for postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, and transitional faculty. We will have training tracks in Community-based Participatory Research (CBPR), Cancer Control &Population Science (CCPS), and Basic Science in Cancer Research (BSCR). This Program also contributes to the existing graduate students annual Summer Cancer Research Training Program (SCRTP) and assists in the administration of the Cancer Research Fellows Program. The leader of this Program at Tuskegee is Dr. Troy. The Community Outreach Program at Tuskegee is responsible for design, implementation and refining the CHA Patient Navigator Program to increase participation in clinical trials. Dr. Vivian Carter is the Tuskegee leader of this Program, under the direction of Dr. Troy, PI. The Cancer Education Program is responsible for design, administration, and evaluation of the Cancer Partnership Interns Program including selection, advancement, and tracking the interns. The ultimate purpose of the Cancer Partnership Interns is mentored progression to graduate and professional schools. In addition, this Program will develop and implement a new health disparities course that will expand student participants' knowledge of health disparities data, issues, and research. Dr. Troy will lead the Tuskegee component of this Program. The objective of the Recruitment Program at Tuskegee is to proactively address the University's critical need for cancer research faculty in the Department of Biology, and other departments across campus. With the support of other key programs and shared resources within the Partnership, the Recruitment Program will be able to equip its faculty recruits with the survival aids and mentorship needed to succeed as a scientist in cancer research. The success of this program will be measured by the faculty recruits ability to compete for funding to continue their research, as well as by recognition of their research and scholarship by the scientific community through publications and presentations of their research in scientific venues. Drs. Timothy Turner and Roberta Troy will share responsibility for leading this Program. Two Shared Resources will be included in the Development Core: 1. The Bioethics Shared Resource supports all Programs in this Partnership. The resource provides bioethical training for mentors, junior and mid-level faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, undergraduates, community partners, and key Partnership staff. The Bioethics Resource also assists in the development and teaching of the Health Disparities Course of the Cancer Education Program. In addition the Cancer Education Program is supported by this resource via co-correlation and coteaching of the Bioscience Research and Ethics Course, and co-mentoring of the Cancer Partnership Interns working in health disparities/bioethics projects. In addition this resource supports the Developmental Research Program by initial and periodic bioethical review of the research projects, in addition to education and training noted above The Community Outreach and RTCD Programs are supported by substantial bioethical education and training programs. The Tuskegee University leader for this shared resource is Dr. Stephen Sodeke, under the direction of Dr. Turner, lead PI. 2. The Biostatistics Shared resource provides biostatistical consultation and collective support for the pilot/full research projects in the Developmental Research Program. This includes study design, data management, and statistical analysis. Biostatistical mentorship is also provided to junior investigators. In addition the RTCD Program is supported by this resource which offers training courses in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, and bioinformatics. Cancer Outreach Programs are supported by this resource which has developed a website to disseminate further information related to each program.